Elena
by ValeRiveraM
Summary: Adaptación de Clemencia de Ignacio Manuel Altamirano.1863 Stefan y Damon comandantes luchando contra Francia.Elena de una bellaza deslumbrante y Katherine de una belleza angelical muchachas que se roban el corazón de los comandantes.Historia romántica que describe las pasiones humanas del amor,el deseo, los celos y el sacrifico. AU/OOC Les agradecería mucho su opinión en un review.
1. Comandante Stefan

**_Nota: ¡Hola! Regreso a publicar fanfiction a después de 4 años. Hace poco leí el libro Clemencia y me pareció una historia maravillosa así que quise adaptarla a esta serie que me encantan tanto . Espero la disfruten._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Clemencia es del autor Ignacio Manuel Altamirano y los personajes de TVD le pertenecen a CW yo solo lo adaptó con el fin de entretenerme un poco_**

 ****Mandaba uno de los escuadrones el comandante Stefan Salvatore joven perteneciente a una familia de magnífica posición, gallardo, buen mozo, de maneras distinguidas, y era absolutamente simpático. Era de esos hombres cuyos ojos parecen ejercer desde luego en las personas en quien se fijan un dominio irresistible y grato Tal vez por esto el comandante Stefan era idolatrado por sus soldados, muy querido de sus compañeros y el favorito de su jefe, porque el coronel no tenía otra voluntad que la de Stefan. De modo que era el árbitro en su tropa y los generales a cuyas órdenes había militado, conociendo la influencia que ejercía sobre su jefe y su prestigio entre la tropa, no perdían ocasión de halagarle, de colmarle de atenciones y de hacerle entrever un próximo y honroso ascenso.

Además, y esto es de suponerse, Stefan era peligroso para las mujeres, era irresistible, y mil relatos de aventuras galantes y que revelaban su increíble fortuna en asuntos de amor circulaban de boca en boca en el ejército.

Stefan, no perdía oportunidad de hacer uso de sus encantos y aunque el ejército, en aquel tiempo, no hacía más que marchar en opuestas direcciones y cruzar rápidamente por las ciudades, el soldado, sin descuidar sus deberes, encontraba momentos a propósito para conquistar a las más hermosas jóvenes de los lugares que tocaba, no siendo nada difícil para él concluir una conquista en breves días, y a veces en horas.

Ya se sabía; Stefan, después de dar las órdenes necesarias a sus capitanes, siempre tenía que escribir un pequeño billete de despedida, siempre se apartaba un momento de la columna para galopar en uno de sus soberbios caballos en dirección de la casa de sus amadas de un día, para estrecharles la mano, y recibir, en cambio de tiernas miradas, un pañuelo húmedo de lágrimas, un rizo de cabellos, un retrato o una sortija.

Stefan era seductor; su fisionomía era tan varonil como bella; tenía grandes ojos verdes, el cabello castaño , un cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, y tenía fama de valiente.

Tocaba el piano con habilidad y buen gusto, era elegante por instinto, todo lo que él se ponía le caía maravillosamente , de modo, que era el _dandy_ por excelencia del ejército.

Gastador, alegre, burlón, altivo y aun algo vanidoso, tenía justamente todas las cualidades y todos los defectos que aman las mujeres y que son eficaces para cautivarlas

Todavía más: Stefan era jugador, y por una excepción de la conocida regla, ganaba parecía sino que un genio tutelar velaba por este joven y le abría siempre risueño las puertas del santuario del amor, del placer y de la fortuna.


	2. Comandante Damon

_Capítulo 2: Comandante Damon_

Había también en el mismo cuerpo, y mandando el segundo escuadrón, un joven comandante que se llamaba Damon.

Damon era un muchacho de veinticinco años, como Stefan, pero de cuerpo ancho y fuerte; moreno, pero no de ese moreno agradable de los españoles, ni de ese moreno oscuro de los mestizos, sino de ese color oliváceo que revela una vida saludable y de buenas decisiones. Tenía ojos de un azul zafiro incomparable, nariz un poco aguileña, cabellos lacios, y negros como los de un cuervo y manos fuertes. Su boca regular tenía a veces un pliegue que daba a su semblante un aire de altivez desdeñosa.

Taciturno, siempre sumiso en profundas cavilaciones, distraído, metódico, sumido con sus superiores, aunque traicionaba su aparente humildad el pliegue altanero de sus labios, severo y riguroso con sus inferiores, económico, laborioso, reservado, frío, este joven parecía tenerle un gran desagrado a la vida y en efecto era antipático para todo el mundo.

Sus jefes le soportaban, y se veían obligados a tenerle consideración porque más de una vez había dado pruebas de un valor temerario, de un arrojo que parecía inspirado por un ardiente deseo de elevarse pronto o de acabar, sucumbiendo, con algún dolor secreto que torturaba su corazón.

En el ejército era un trepador, porque había aparecido como soldado raso en las las el año de 1862,ascendiendo luego a cabo por su aplicación, después a sargento, a subteniente, luego a teniente, y por último a capitán.

Nunca cayó prisionero, sino que pudo evadirse en la ciudad y se presentó ante su gobierno que le ascendió a comandante y le destinó a servir en el cuerpo de caballería en el que se hallaba.

Aplicado con frecuencia a ésta para él nueva arma, había aprovechado tanto su tiempo, que se le citaba como al oficial más inteligente y más capaz, por lo cual y por su carácter frío y reservado, sus compañeros le profesaban un odio reconcentrado y mortal.

-Evidentemente este muchacho escondía un proyecto siniestro, estaba inspirado por una ambición colosal, andaba su camino, y quién sabe él quería subir, y aparentaba servir a su país como un medio de llegar a su objeto. No era un patriota, sino un ambicioso, un malvado encubierto.-

Esto decían los oficiales en voz alta, esto decía el coronel, esto decía el mismo Stefan, y más de una vez Damon tuvo que sufrir los sangrientos sarcasmos de todos, y los devoró en silencio y palideciendo de rabia.

\- Él no es cobarde, él sufre nuestros insultos y evita toda riña; luego abriga una mira particular a cuya realización sacrifica hasta su amor propio- Esto añadían en coro los oficiales.

Además, Damon ni pedía un servicio a nadie ni lo hacía. Guardaba su dinero, lo gastaba con moderación y evitaba toda ocasión de comprometerse a pagar la comida y el vino de sus compañeros, por lo cual regularmente comía aparte o en diferente fonda, siempre solitario y siempre económico.

Esta sobriedad calculada, su falta de buen humor, su aversión a los vicios a que es inclinada la juventud militar, le daban un aire de santurronería que no podía menos de atraerle la enemistad de las gentes.

Así cuando algún oficial, porque todos los demás se amaban fraternalmente, estaba enfermo o metido en algún apuro, todo el mundo volaba en su ayuda. Pero cuando Damon que aunque tenía una salud robusta, llegaba a estar achacoso, o herido, como acababa de sucederle a consecuencia de una pelea, nadie le hacía el menor caso, se le trataba como a un perro, y el orgulloso comandante tenía que curarse el solo, porque rehusaba hasta los servicios de un viejo soldado que le servía, quien lo quería un poco.

—Realmente hay algo de misterioso en la fuerza de espíritu de este muchacho — se dijeron los oficiales

—¿Será un futuro héroe?

—¡Bah!, tiene más aspecto de traidor que de héroe; él medita algo, no hay duda —se les contestó.


	3. Primeros encuentros

_Capítulo 3: Primeros encuentros_

Está de más decir que el pobre comandante Damon no tenía aventuras de amor, ni aunque las tuviera serían del carácter de las de Stefan.

Era un poco antipático para las mujeres, y él, que lo sabía no se les acercaba. Siempre vestido con su uniforme cuidadosamente aseado, pero sin lujo, cuando asistía a algún baile, que era pocas veces y obligado por el coronel, se mantenía en un rincón y se retiraba después de poco tiempo.

Pero al día siguiente de que llegaran a su destino , se le vio transformado; lo que hizo pensar mucho a los oficiales. En la mañana se peinó, se vistió esmeradamente y salió del cuartel, dirigiéndose a una de las calles centrales. En la tarde volvió muy contento, trayendo en la mano un pequeño ramillete de flores.

Un soldado se acercó y le dijo

—Parece que vienes contento, comandante: ¡que raro!, traes flores, eso es más raro todavía ¿Qué es éste milagro?

—¡Oh!, es algo muy sencillo —respondió Damon—; hace tanto tiempo que no veo a ninguno de mis familiares, que me alegro de estar encontrar uno aquí.

—¿Tienes familia aquí?

—Sí, una prima mía —contestó sonriendo

—Linda, ¿eh, Damon?

—Sí, es guapa, muy guapa

Al oír estas palabras Stefan Salvatore se acercó al grupo que se había formado alrededor de Damon.

—Y bien, Damon, ¿conque tienes primas guapas?, yo que creía que no tenías parientes en este mundo.

—Sí tengo —respondió Damon—, tengo muchos más de los que crees, sólo que yo los detesto a casi todos.

—Es claro; tu detestas a todo el mundo. Pero vamos a ver, ¿aborreces también a tu primita?

—No; a ella no, no tengo motivo; ahora la conozco, y a primera vista creo que es una buena persona

—A primera vista, ¡pícaro, eso quiere decir que es bella! Caballeros, he aquí el prodigio Damon enamorado, Damon el taciturno, Damon el huraño, Damon el enemigo de las pasiones, Damon el que se reía con desdén de nuestras debilidades, se ha humanizado, se ha hecho accesible, se ha apasionado ¡Mala decisión compañero, mala decisión !, vas a hacer más locuras que nosotros, porque los empedernidos como tú, cuando resbalan, no paran hasta el abismo.

Damon recibió lo que le dijo burlonamente Stefan, con su volubilidad y buen humor de costumbre, y se encogió de hombros.

—Conoceremos a la primita, por supuesto —añadió Stefan—: esto si no lo tomas a mal, si no te vuelves un Otelo, porque también es otra gracia de los taciturnos y de los castos; cuando se enamoran se hacen celosos como unos árabes.

—No hay inconveniente —replicó Damon— tu la conocerás si ella lo permite, que sí lo permitirá. Es una joven amable y admirablemente educada, que tendrá mucho placer en conocer a mis compañeros.

—Muy bien —concluyó Stefan—, tu dirás el día en que nos presentes , y que sea pronto, porque es preciso comenzar a hacer conocimientos en esta ciudad, que es un nido de ángeles.

Y dando un golpecito amigable en el hombro de Damon se retiró.

El comandante no parecía querer a nadie en el cuerpo, más que a Stefan. Sea que el carácter simpático de Stefan hubiera ejercido su influencia de siempre en el ánimo de Damon, sea que éste por miras secundarias tuviese necesidad de aparentarla, el hecho es que manifestaba frecuentemente una sincera atención hacia el comandante.

Le hablaba algunas veces sobre asuntos menos serios que los del servicio militar, le ayudaba en los trabajos de su escuadrón , particularmente a llevar su papelera, lo que hacía con facilidad y acierto; y algunas veces se propasó hasta regalarle alguna botella de exquisito vino, o un ramillete para que obsequiase a sus queridas.

Stefan en cambio, le reñía por su carácter reservado, le encargaba comisiones enfadosas, manifestándole de este modo su predilección, y aun solía pedirle consejo en asuntos del servicio. Así se había entablado entre ambos jóvenes, si no una amistad, al menos una relación que no era la del odio. Esto explica la amabilidad con que Damon prometió a Stefan llevarle a casa de su prima.

Era domingo, y la mañana estaba hermosísima; pero en la plaza, no encontraron nada de particular, pues la reunión más notable se hallaba en la catedral, en la que se celebraba la misa de doce.

Cuando los oficiales entraron, la misa estaba concluyén- dose, y mientras que Damon más artista y más observador, examinaba la fábrica del templo, la forma y riqueza de los altares, y se fijaba con curiosidad en los sombreros viejos de los obispos difuntos, Stefan, más inclinado a contemplar las bellezas humanas que las bellezas arquitectónicas y las antigüedades, recorría con admiración los diversos grupos de encantadoras hijas de la ciudad.

—Damon, deja de contemplar la catedral como un bobo, y mira las bellezas que hay aquí ¡qué muchachas tan deliciosas tiene esta bella ciudad!

Damon miró y quedó asombrado. En efecto, había allí un centenar de mujeres hermosas, hermosísimas, como las sueñan los poetas, como las pintan los enamorados.

La misa había concluido: los oficiales vinieron a situarse en la puerta principal, y allí pasaron revista a todas las bellezas que acababan de ver en conjunto y de prisa. Todas ellas se fijaban en los dos jóvenes, y con especialidad en Stefan que estaba soberbio de belleza, de elegancia, y que tenía en su semblante y en su apostura ese no sé qué poderoso e irresistible que atrae infaliblemente las miradas y el corazón de las mujeres.

De repente se aceraron a ellos dos jóvenes gallardas y majestuosas como dos reinas, una de ella tenía cubierta la cara con un velo. La otra era hermosa como un ángel.

Morena, de grandes ojos cafés que mostraban una travesura oculta, de tez olivácea y brillosa, alta y esbelta, esta joven era una aparición celestial.

Damon al verla, se ruborizó cuanto era posible. Ella le dirigió una mirada y le saludó sonriendo ligeramente; pero al fijarse después en Stefan se detuvo un instante lo mismo que su compañera, como fascinada por la mirada audaz del bello seductor que estaba acostumbrado a impresionar desde el primer instante a las mujeres.

Después de esta detención momentánea las dos damas salieron del templo con cierta precipitación. En ese momento Damon murmuró al oído de Stefan

—¡Ella es mi prima!  
Stefan sonrió y se contentó con decir entre dientes: ¡Es deliciosa!  
La morena volviendo el semblante, dirigió una última mirada al gallardo compañero de su primo.

—Entiendo —dijo Stefan a Damon— que tendrás el buen gusto de seguir a tu linda prima; y yo creo que es mi deber acompañarte.

—Bueno —contestó Damon un poco contrariado—; no sé si se dirigirá a su casa y si podrá recibirnos a esta hora; pero vamos, y ella dirá.

—Amigo mío —replicó Stefan—, estoy seguro de que una mujer linda y de buen sentido tendrá mucho placer en recibir a cualquier hora a dos muchachos como nosotros.

Diciendo esto siguieron a las encantadoras damas.

Deteniéndose a la entrada de una casita linda y alegre como una jaula de canarios Allí, después de volver todavía el rostro para cerciorarse de si eran seguidas, viendo a los oficiales que venían en detrás de ellas a pasos rápidos, entraron y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la sala de recibir

Los dos jóvenes atravesaron alegremente los umbrales de la linda casita, luego un pequeño patio, entraron en el corredor y se detuvieron en la puerta de la antesala.

Ya los esperaban. La hermosa morena se adelantó hacia ellos y les dijo con la más dulce de las voces humanas

—Pasen ustedes

Y los introdujo en el pequeño y fresco salón, en donde se hallaban reclinadas en un sofá una señora de cuarenta años y la joven que antes se cubría el rostro con un velo, y que mostraba ahora el más lindo semblante que hubiera podido soñar un poeta.

Era morena, de ojos pardos, cabellos castaños y labios perfectos. Los jóvenes quedaron deslumbrados con su increíble belleza.


	4. Primeras impresiones

_Previamente en Elena..._

 _Ya los esperaban. La hermosa morena se adelantó hacia ellos y les dijo con la más dulce de las voces humanas_

 _—_ _Pasen ustedes_

 __ _Y los introdujo en el pequeño y fresco salón, en donde se hallaban reclinadas en un sofá una señora de cuarenta años y la joven que antes se cubría el rostro con un velo, y que mostraba ahora el más lindo semblante que hubiera podido soñar un poeta._

 _Era morena, de ojos pardos, cabellos castaños y labios perfectos. Los jóvenes quedaron deslumbrados con su increíble belleza._

 **Capítulo 4: Primeras Impresiones**

—Querida tía —dijo Damon a la señora mayor—, tengo la honra de presentarte a mi buen amigo Stefan Salvatore comandante como yo en el ejército.

Stefan se inclinó graciosamente y murmuró palabras de cortesía.

Después Damon le presentó a su prima Katherine, que se ruborizó notablemente al encontrarse frente a frente del hermoso oficial Stefan

—Ahora, como compensación —dijo la señora— por el gusto que nos has dado presentándonos a tu amigo, te presentaré a mi vez a la mejor amiga de Katherine y una de las señoritas más distinguidas de la ciudad - Querida Elena, mi sobrino Damon y su amigo.

Los dos se inclinaron respetuosamente

Damon sintió, al encontrarse con la mirada de Elena, que se le oprimía el corazón. Evidentemente en los ojos pardos y lánguidos de aquella hermosura terrible había algo más que el brillo de la languidez Había una sospecha, y sea que tengamos todos una profetisa en el alma que nos hace presentir la influencia que ejercerá en nuestro destino la persona a quien vemos por primera vez, o sea que Damon, poco acostumbrado a acercarse a las mujeres bellas, se encontraba turbado y confuso, se estremeció visiblemente.

—¿Te sientes mal, hijo mío? —preguntó la señora con interés a su sobrino

—No, tía, no tengo nada

—Estas muy pálido  
—Damon tiene una apariencia extraña —dijo Stefan—; con ese cuerpo que ustedes ven, disfruta de una salud robusta. Fue herido hace poco; pero eso pasó ya, quizá le ponga de este modo la agitación del momento, el clima nuevo para nosotros, o más bien la timidez de su carácter, porque Damon es tímido de una manera rara.

—¿Tímido? —replicó la señora—; pues será una excepción de su familia. Ellos son la personificación de la alegría y la franqueza ¿y por qué razón —añadió preguntando a Damon — jamás te he visto en tu casa? Siempre me decían que estabas ausente.

—Señora, desde muy pequeño —contestó Damon me alejé del lado de mi familia para estudiar; después entré a servir en el ejército; apenas conozco a mis hermanos, y por muy poco tiempo he permanecido bajo el techo de mis padres

—¡Qué triste es eso! Pero ni aun en las reuniones íntimas, en aquellas en que no hay costumbre de que falten los hijos, como por ejemplo, en los días del papá o de la mamá, te he visto en su compañía y los otros hermanos habían venido unos desde otras ciudades y otros desde el extranjero a ocupar su puesto en el banquete de la familia; sólo tú faltabas siempre

—Estaba enfermo unas veces, otras llegaba algunos días después, por motivos independientes de mi voluntad; pero no había otra causa.

Esta conversación hacía mal a Damon, y era perceptible que deseaba no se continuase. La señora lo comprendió así y se volvió para hablar con Stefan.

El galante oficial Stefan, que primero había observado rápida y conocedoramente a las dos bellas jóvenes, pasaba de una a otra alternativamente los ojos, como en un estudio comparativo, y había acabado por comprender que las dos rivalizaban en hermosura y encantos.

Las dos eran bastante parecidas pero muy diferentes a la vez. Una, de tez olivácea y brillosa, alta y esbelta como una aparición celestial. La otra morena de una increíble belleza que deslumbraba. Los ojos cafés de Katherine inspiraban una afección pura y tierna. Los ojos pardos de Elena hacían estremecer de deleite.

La boca encarnada de la primera sonreía, con una son- risa de ángel. La boca sensual de la segunda tenía la sonrisa de las huríes, sonrisa en que se adivinan el desmayo y la sed.

El cuello de de la Katherine se inclinaba, como el de una virgen orando. El cuello de la Elena se erguía, como el de una reina.

Eran bellezas incomparables, y Stefan, sin decidirse por ninguna de ellas, hizo lo que en semejantes casos tenía de costumbre, se dejó arrastrar por la mano del destino Dejó a la suerte la elección, y como se había de empezar por algo, se acercó a Katherine y entabló con ella una de esas conversaciones frívolas de primera visita, sobre la población, el clima, las señoras, la casa , y todo lo que presta un elemento para formar diálogo Katherine se sentía turbada y feliz, Stefan la encantaba; aquel carácter ligero, agradable, risueño, aquellas palabras llenas de chispa y de agudeza le parecían sonar por primera vez en sus oídos y tenían todos los encantos de la novedad.

Katherine era de esas mujeres para quienes la forma y el carácter lo es todo. Su pobre primo Damon no podía sostener una comparación en carácter con el joven y gallardo Stefan.

Elena se parecía mucho en esto a su la forma, creía que ella era la revelación clara del alma, el sello que Dios ha puesto para que sea distinguida la belleza moral, y en sus amigas y amigos examinaba primero el tipo y concedía después el afecto.

Y esto no da derecho a suponer que las dos jóvenes ca- reciesen de talento y de criterio, no; la naturaleza había sido pródiga con ellas en dones físicos e intelectuales Elena pasaba por tener una de las inteligencias más elevadas del bello sexo de la ciudad y Katherine era citada por su talento.

Ambas estaban dotadas del sentimiento más exquisito Eran mujeres de corazón.

Pero juzgaban como juzgan casi todas las mujeres, por elevadas que sean, y eso en virtud de su organización especial. Aman lo bello y lo buscan antes en la materia que en el alma. Hay algo de sensual en su modo de ver las cosas. Particularmente las jóvenes no pueden prescindir de esta singularidad, sólo las viejas escogen primero lo útil y lo anteponen a lo bello. Las jóvenes creen que en lo bello se encierra siempre lo bueno, y muchas veces tienen razón.

Así, pues, Elena , desde que llegaron los oficiales, por una inclinación irresistible no cesó de dirigir frecuentes miradas para examinar a Stefan que a su vez la hacía sentir el poder de sus ojos audaces e imperiosos.

El triste Damon continuó su conversación con la tía y le habló de plantas y árboles frutales. Era algo botánico, y como estaba poco habituado a las conversaciones de sociedad, procuraba mezclar siempre sus pequeños conocimientos para no quedarse callado.

No por eso dejó de observar la impresión que su amigo había causado en las dos hermosas muchachas, y más de una vez se quedó distraído y contrariado.

¿Comenzaba Damon a amar? Puede ser, y en ese caso, la pura, la virginal Katherine , la que inspiraba amores castos y buenos, debía ser el ídolo de su corazón él necesitaba un ángel, y su prima era un ángel que encerraba en su alma todos los consuelos, todas las esperanzas que podían cambiar el aspecto de su vida solitaria y triste.

Pero Katherine sonreía a Stefan de una manera insinuante, era una esclava que se rendía sin combatir a su futuro señor.

Un momento después, y con los cumplimientos de estilo, los jóvenes salieron de aquella casa; Damon taciturno, Stefan alegre, decidor y risueño.

—Elena ¿qué te parece mi sobrino? —preguntó la señora a la hermosa morena

—Me parece un joven instruido y bueno, algo tímido

—Damon debe estar enfermo —añadió Katherine con cierta compasión—; su palidez no era natural, y además, ¿no has notado, mamá?, sus manos temblaban

—Será nervioso —observó Elena

—Es un muchacho raro —volvió a decir la tía—, y en su vida debe ocultarse algún misterio

—Mamá —dijo la dulce Katherine—, yo te confieso veo en mi primo algo que me causa antipatía; y por Dios que mis ojos nunca me engañan, y que todo aquello que me disgusta a primera vista, resulta malo.

—Bien puede ser —replicó la señora—; pero entretan- to que averiguamos todo lo que hay en el asunto, tenemos que tratar a Damon como un pariente nuestro y ocultarle nuestras sospechas, que bien podrían carecer de fundamento.

—Tal vez le condenan ustedes demasiado pronto —ob- servó Elena con aire de lástima— yo no le veo nada repulsivo, como Katherine. No es muy simpático , y además su timidez que no parece ser propio de un hombre como el le perjudica muy serio; tal vez su carácter se haya agriado con alguna enfermedad, porque en efecto está muy pálido, y ahora nos lo pareció más, porque le comparábamos con su amigo que es muy simpático y abierto.

—¡Oh!, en cuanto a ése —dijo Katherine, ruborizándose ligeramente—, ¡qué simpático es!, ¡qué guapo!

—¿Te gusta, Katherine? —preguntó Elena con una imperceptible malicia

—Sí, tiene mucha gracia, es muy fino

—Es un joven distinguido, y no hay duda que pertenece a una buena familia —observó la señora

—No hay muchos oficiales así —dijo Elena—; éste es un modelo de elegancia y de caballerosidad ¿Viste qué ojos verdes tan bellos tiene, Katherine ?

—Y ¡qué bien habla!

—Y ¡con qué gallardía lleva su uniforme!  
—Mi pobre primo Damon, la primera vez que nos hizo una visita nos habló de la atmósfera, de los árboles y del un lago ya tú comprenderás, Elena, que esto sería muy bueno, pero que no era oportuno ni tenía chiste. Mi primo será un observador, pero no es nada divertido creo que nunca ha estado en sociedad, pues se avergüenza, y se queda callado, Stefan es diferente, ya lo has visto.

Elena se puso pensativa, y después dirigió a su amiga una mirada escrutadora y profunda

Katherine casi avergonzada de haber dicho tanto, y poniéndose roja, al sentir la mirada maliciosa de su amiga, repuso luego, como para cambiar el tema

—¿Y tú, Elena, has encontrado bien a mi primo? ¿Te has enamorado de él?

—Sí; encantador tu primo.

Katherine sintió algo como un leve dolor de corazón, al oír hablar así a su amiga. Comprendió que el gallardo Stefan había causado una impresión grata en el ánimo de Elena, lo mismo que en el suyo, y tal vez presintió que iba a tener una rival, y rival temible, pues Elena por sus encantos y por su talento, era más peligrosa que ella para los hombres.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Katherine estaba enamorada ya de Stefan y tan pronto? No tal; pero sucedía entonces lo que sucede siempre que dos beldades se encuentran por primera vez con un hombre superior. Se establece entre ellas una rivalidad momentánea, cada una procura atraer la atención de aquel amante y cada una teme verse pospuesta a su antagonista

Katherine y Elena eran dos bastante lindas mujeres para que carecieran de admiradores. Los tenían en gran número en la ciudad, y estaban acostumbradas a dominar como reinas, alternativamente o juntas, en todas partes.

Así, pues, no era el deseo de ser amada por el primer venido, el que las hacía disputarse en aquel instante la preferencia del hermoso oficial Stefan, sino el amor propio, innato en el corazón de la mujer, y mayor en el corazón de la mujer bella, que quiere conquistar siempre, vencer siempre y uncir un esclavo más al carro de sus triunfos .

Elena estaba invitada a almorzar en casa de Katherine. Se pusieron a la mesa y almorzaron alegremente; pero cualquiera había podido notar en el semblante y en la conversación de las hermosas, que una preocupación oculta las agitaba y las ponía, a ratos, pensativas.

Iban a ser rivales, o más bien dicho, ya lo eran


	5. Los amigos

**Capitulo 5: Los amigos**

—¿Por qué vienes a tan callado Damon?, ¿has dejado el alma en esa casa? —preguntó Stefan a su amigo, después de haber andado algún rato  
—No

—Sí; conmigo, fuera reservas; estás enamorado, o algo te sucede de extraordinario, porque has tenido singularidades que no pueden engañar a ojos tan expertos como los míos.

—Ya me conoces, soy tímido delante de las mujeres, y esto es lo que me ha sucedido hoy . Ayer ha pasado lo mismo, Sabía yo que esta familia vivía aquí ; y que había tenido intimidad con la familia de mi padre, a causa de su parentesco. Pero yo no la conocía; pregunté por ella al llegar; me dieron razón y me presenté en su casa. Me recibió mi tía muy bien; pero pasados diez minutos de mi visita no sabía ya de qué hablar, y mi permanencia allí fue un suplicio. Como ves mi prima Katherine es bella, su vista me causó una impresión difícil de definír; deseaba alejarme de ella, y lo sentía al mismo tiempo. No sé cuántas barbaridades dije, y era que me preocupaba su belleza, esa belleza inocente y encantadora.

—Eso se llama amor, ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

—Nunca; te confieso que cuando era estudiante vivía entregado a los libros, visitaba pocas casas, y en ellas, aunque solía encontrar muchachas hermosas, casi siempre las vi enamoradas de otros, y esto naturalmente me hacía alejar de ellas, así como a ellas interesarse muy poco en agradarme. Además, yo conozco que no soy simpático para las mujeres, no tengo esas dotes brillantes que tú posees en alto grado para cautivar el corazón femenil; mi carácter es sombrío y taciturno; ya comprenderás que hay motivo para que mi juventud se haya deslizado solitaria y triste. Te pareceré ridículo, pero la verdad es que mi corazón está virgen de todo amor. —¡Hombre!, ridículo, no; pero raro, sí, muy raro; ¡un corazón virgen a los veinticinco años!, ¡en este tiempo en que ya a los doce se tiene novia, y muchas veces querida! Convengo en que no hayas amado; esta palabra ahora es convencional; pero habrás tenido una querida: ¿quién no tiene hoy, apenas llegada la pubertad, una triste querida?

—Tampoco; me hubiera sido eso difícil sin amar . Las pasiones de los sentidos no han sido hechas para mí Como desde niño he carecido del placer de sentirme amado, y como he atesorado en el alma un inmenso caudal de cariño tan ardiente como puro, he deseado con avidez amar; pero hubiera creído profanar mis sentimientos entregándome a las pasiones banales y que gastan la organización corrompiendo así siempre el alma  
—¡Que singular filósofo eres Damon! Tú no perteneces a esta época . Eres un casto soñador, un poeta quizá; pero de todos modos un hombre al agua ¿Has leído novelas?  
—Pocas

—¿Has frecuentado a los poetas?

—Algo; pero te diré , antes, muy antes de que me a aficionara a ese género de lectura, pensaba y sentía lo mismo. Las ideas que tengo no me vienen de los libros, sino de las impresiones que he recibido desde mi infancia . He sufrido, y el mundo, que pudo haber sido para mí un Edén, fue un infierno desde los primeros pasos ¡Feliz quien como tú sólo ha pisado rosas en su camino!  
—Como habíamos hablado pocas veces de este modo, te confieso que no te había observado esta disposición al romanticismo, que ahora lo noto, y de que te habría curado radicalmente, como de una enfermedad odiosa ¿Quién te ha dicho que este hermoso y querido mundo es un infierno? Sólo los tontos creen ya en el valle de lágrimas; ¿Pues qué, tú tomas las cosas en serio?

—¿Y cómo no tomarlas así, cuando no se me presentan tan risueñas?

—El talento consiste, amigo mío, en cambiarles la cara yo nunca he sido romántico  
—Pero tú siempre has sido feliz  
—Feliz absolutamente, no; necesitaba yo muchas, muchísimas cosas para ser feliz. Mi ambición es insaciable, mis sentidos exigentes hasta lo imposible

—¿Tus sentidos?, ¿pero no tienes corazón?

—Damon, ¿crees tú en el corazón?

—¡Cómo si creo!, demasiado, y ahora más todavía

—Arráncatelo en la primera oportunidad, Damon créeme es una entraña que maldita la falta que nos hace, y que debe acarrear infinitas contrariedades. De mí sé decir que nunca lo he tenido, si no es en la acepción física de la palabra, y me he reído alegremente de aquellos que decían ser desgraciados por un exceso de sentimientos.!Eso está bueno para urdir cuentos; el corazón es como el diablo, sólo existe en las leyendas.

—Pero, ¡qué horrores estas diciendo!, apenas me atrevo a creer que hablas con formalidad.

—Pues no lo dudes Damon y te aseguro bajo mi palabra de honor, que no soy de aquellos que por haber sufrido algún quebranto terrible en sus esperanzas o en sus pasiones, se hacen los interesantes, diciendo que ha muerto su corazón, que no tienen en el pecho más que cenizas, con otras mil necedades tan ridículas como impertinentes No; si alguno puede dar gracias a la fortuna por sus coqueterías soy yo, que sin fatuidad he apurado desde muy temprano los goces, y he hecho de mi vida una especie de orgía de buen tono. No es mi ánimo hacerte mi biografía, pero no dejarás de creerme si te digo que hasta aquí la suerte no me ha contrariado nunca, y que apenas le he pedido algo cuando se ha dado prisa en alargármelo con buen modo. Nací rico y lo soy aún, no millonario, esto vendrá después; Aún me quedan, como es de suponerse, mil goces por saborear; pero esto, lejos de ser una contrariedad, es un incentivo para seguir mi camino; es una esperanza que me sonríe llamándome; es una garantía de que no tendré un porvenir fastidioso ¿Qué habría quedado para mis cuarenta años, si hubiese agotado todas las delicias en la juventud? Volví al país, y por algún tiempo no tuve otra ocupación que galantear; el galanteo es un entretenimiento interino, y bueno cuando es provechoso yo no soy platónico; y, con tu perdón, creo que el platonismo es manjar de tontos. En este tiempo en que se vive tan presto, sacrificar los mejores días a los goces de lo que ustedes llaman alma, es pasar una hermosa mañana de primavera estudiando geografía en un gabinete; es pasar una hermosa noche de estío traduciendo el Arte de amar. Así, pues, en cuanto a mujeres...

-¡Ah, sí!, en cuanto a mujeres, demasiado sé cuán afortunado has sido

-He hecho llorar algunos hermosos ojos aquí en mi inculta patria, donde todavía se usan el color natural y las lágrimas sinceras; pero reflexiona en que sería peor para mí, verme obligado a lamentar «el rigor de las desdichas». Con las mujeres no hay remedio: o tiene uno que engañar o que ser engañado. ¿Prefieres ser lo último?

-Pero cuando el corazón se interesa...

-Damon no olvides que te he dicho que yo no tengo esa desventaja. Si yo hubiese poseído un poco de ese sentimentalismo anticuado, el libro de mis aventuras estaría en blanco como el tuyo. Habría dado con la primera Dalila de las que andan por ahí, y a esta hora, tonsurado y miserable, habría compuesto algunas endechas llenas de dolor, pero no habría arrancado de la ingrata ni una sola de esas lágrimas que tantas veces han regado mis manos y mi cuello.

-¡Pero, Stefan, por Dios, no todas son Dalilas!

-Todas, Damon, todas. No lo son por maldad, lo son por naturaleza, inocentemente, sin saber lo que hacen, tal vez sin quererlo; pero el hecho es que aun amando acaban con las fuerzas de un hombre, lo enervan y lo entregan a los furores del destino, desarmado, impotente y el amor no debe ser más que el embellecimiento del camino de la ambición.

-Me espantas... Yo creía que el amor era uno de los grandes objetos de la existencia; yo creía que la mujer amada era el apoyo poderoso para el viaje de la vida; yo creía que sus ojos comunicaban luz al alma, que su sonrisa endulzaba el trabajo, que el fuego de su corazón era una savia vivificante que impedía desfallecer.

-¡Poesía! ¡Poesía! Deja de creer en eso, y mira, que te estoy hablando como no le hablaría a nadie, porque es peligroso revelar las opiniones íntimas de uno, Esto te probará que te quiero.

-Hablemos de la primita, que fue lo primero que se ofreció a mi imaginación cuando comenzamos a charlar. ¿Sabes que es una lindísima criatura? Una conquista que valdría la corona mural.  
Damon palideció.

-Sí, es linda murmuró secamente.

-¿Piensa usted hacerle el amor?- preguntó Stefan

-No: he observado que usted le simpatiza, que yo le repugno. Ya ves que es mal principio para mí. Trabajaría sin esperanza; y quien no espera vencer, ya está vencido . Tú tienes el campo.- contestó Damon  
-Pero, vamos, ¿la amas?

-No lo sé, y aún no me doy cuenta de la verdad de lo que pasa en mi alma. Te he dicho que la impresión que me causó desde que la vi, es extraña: hoy que la vi hablar tan amablemente contigo sentí una especie de odio; pero querría siempre estar mirándola.

\- ¡Pobre Damon!, eres demasiado sincero. Pues bien, eso es amor; la amas y has sentido celos. Yo he recogido demasiadas flores en el campo del mundo, para querer arrebatarte esa pequeña rosa. Puedes lanzarte ; habla, enamórala, y pronto, porque no tardarán en tocar a bota silla, y verás que no nos quedan en perspectiva más que algunas flores silvestres, cuyo aroma no será precisamente una delicia para nuestro olfato de cortesanos.

Damon se sentía mal al oír hablar de este modo al libertino de Stefan. Había levantado en su corazón un altar a Katherine, y veía tratar a su ídolo como Stefan trataba siempre a las víctimas de su lubricidad.

\- Estoy resuelto: no le diré nada- contesto- . Esa joven no merece que dos militares como nosotros, la hagan objeto de una distracción pasajera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque es tú prima ? Pues hombre, las primas de uno...

-No digas más, Stefan, por su vida; me causa pena que no veas en una mujer tan angelical más que un objeto de cruel diversión y de innoble placer.

-¡Platónico...! Tu te curarás. Pero, resueltamente, Katherine es bellísima; difícilmente, a no estar tú a su lado, me resignaría yo a no decirle nada. Así es que tu o yo. Contigo estará garantizada; conmigo, no me atreveré a decir que la seduciría, fuera hacerte una ofensa; pero es seguro que llegará a amarme. Líbrala de mí. Yo me consagraré a la deliciosa Elena,esa me seduce, es una sultana, en cuyos ojos pardos beberé fuego. Vamos, decídete.

Damon pensó que su amigo hablaba sinceramente a pesar de su libertinaje; comprendió que su prima estaba perdida si la dejaba en poder de Stefan, que ya la había hecho sentir la funesta influencia de su mirada irresistible; comprendió que la única defensa para ella consistía en su amor, amor que por otra parte parecía haber avasallado su corazón tan rápida como imperiosamente. Además, recordó la sensación dolorosa que experimentó al aproximarse a Elena, cuyos le habían causado movimientos nerviosos, présagos de algún mal terrible. Dejar a esta beldad poderosa y fatal en lucha con Stefan, no era una villanía, porque iban a encontrarse dos potencias igualmente fuertes; y, después de todo, si alguna desgracia acontecía, ¿no valía más que recayera sobre la altiva morena, sobre la leona aristocrática y soberbia, más bien que sobre la débil virgen que no parecía contar con fuerzas suficientes para luchar sin morir?

-Está bien - dijo Damon-resueltamente me consagro a mi prima. Haz la guerra a la hermosa de los ojos pardos.

-Arreglado. Ahora, pensemos en la maniobra. Volveremos a casa de tu prima , porque es preciso que me introduzca en la de Elena pues no debo esperar encontrar a ésta siempre en otra casa que la suya. Una vez logrado, tu quedarás frente a tu enemigo y yo frente al mío, y veremos quién domina la posición primero.  
Con tal resolución, después de haber paseado por varias calles solitarias, entraron en el cuartel, dirigiéndose Stefan al alojamiento del coronel y Damon a su aposento, en donde se sentó pensativo y ceñudo.

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Eleid_** **: Gracias por el review. Si, la forma de ser de los personajes está como invertida pero es por una buena razón ya lo verás, porque obviamente esta es una historia DELENA ;)**


End file.
